


A single dad

by amiyadams



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Other, daddy pedro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyadams/pseuds/amiyadams
Summary: Despite the whole journey as a single father and head of a family of two, he found himself proud to be working hard and also to have been mature in dealing with the loneliness his ex wife left. But in part, he understood it. He couldn't force her to lead a life he didn't want and even make him feel guilty for trying to force it. He only wished the happiness of his ex-lover and that she would be able to form the life he always wanted, far from maternal responsibility and the affection of marriage.He knows he is a good guy and has given her all the love. He also knew that he was not worthy of an insensitive woman like her and that he deserved to be alone and go on with his career, that he was better than ever and even more promising than a relationship that he chilled so fast.Even with all the abandonment, fear and teachings that life gave him in such a short time, he knew that he could count on the presence of a being as incredible as his daughter who, despite not having all the notion of an adult person like him, she was his family.
Kudos: 6





	A single dad

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! new work here!! i'm so sorry for not posting w/ frequency but this year was a shit and i'm suffering w/ the mental block so I took too long to write something.
> 
> but well now i'm here and happy to write about pedro being a single dad after watching we can be heroes and the season finale from mandalorian.
> 
> so guys enjoy it and again: i'm so sorry for my bad english. it's not my first language and i have difficulty to translate. that's it :)

The thin noise of crying was common in every day of Pedro's life. The bad nights, the diapers scattered around the house and even the hours next to his little daughter made his routine as an actor a joke and even a hobby to take away the stress.

After dealing with the intense divorce and maternal abandonment his daughter suffered, even though she still doesn't know anything about it, Pedro did what a real man could do: take over his daughter and take care of her as if it were the most important thing in your world.

Even though little Sofia was only a year and a half old, the mess in her small room of neutral colors and the smell of talc was equivalent to ten children together in just one room: the smell of some colored pens, torn papers and others scrawled on the floor, her toy chest open and all the toys scattered around the room and her stuffed animals lying on the bed, implying that she is playing again with mom and children.

And that afternoon, when he finished making the necessary purchases before the shop closed for the day after Christmas Eve, Pedro lay down beside his little daughter after spending the night opening presents from his family and even himself to his daughter.

His ex-wife has not heard any more news since his daughter was born. She just gave the ultimatum that she would have no psychological care for a baby, even though she had an amazing husband like Pedro by her side. Even though it was unfair to him and his daughter, he understood and decided to bear all the responsibilities of a father.

When placing Sofia lying on her small bed, he returns to the room that seemed more messy than usual with so many toys, gift packages, some glasses of wine taken by him and even a strong chocolate smell emanated from the air, suggesting that your daughter ate more than expected that night. But he didn't care. She was happy and distracted and that is what matters.

And while he tidied up his small apartment, he also found himself thinking about what his life would be like with his ex-loved one and how his dream of having a complete family collapsed as fast as it was formed. But he couldn't blame himself. Not all humans are made for each other and he seemed to be happy with the life he has.

Only that year, even though he was not the best for the industry due to a pandemic, Pedro had many jobs, interviews and photos for several magazines. Despite loving all this fame, sharing with the task of being a father is a challenge. But he is proud of the effort and would do much more if it was necessary to give everything to his little and beloved Sofia.

When he comes out of his daydreams, he finishes cleaning the floor of his apartment and returns to Sofia's room, who was clinging to a Baby Yoda plush and another one from Wonder Woman, which he won during the film recordings and made sure to keep until her birthday and give it to her for good.

And in the face of that vision, came the flashback to the most exciting day of his life...

~

Flashback On

The hospital seemed empty on that cold night in early December, but his wife's screams of agony and pain in the room in front of him gave the impression of having an army of women inside.

His heart was racing, his hands were shaking, and he was pacing back and forth, drawing the attention of some of the few doctors who roamed the huge bright and clean hospital as usual in a more upscale neighborhood in New York.

That week, he had finished recording the Mandalorian series and had already received news that his wife was about to go into labor. And he was quick to take the first flight to the city and stay with her at the most important moment of his life.

For years, Pedro has always dreamed of forming a family after reaching the peak of his career outside his native country, Chile. And when he met an old schoolmate on a hot New York afternoon, he saw destiny give a great push to the path of happiness and finally make one of his biggest dreams come true.

But when something good happens quickly, it also ends quickly... and that was too painful to bear.

On the same night he took his beautiful daughter with dark eyes like hers in his lap, he also heard his then beloved say that he should go on with his life alone and that he would also not like to take on the daughter he had a few hours ago. Despite the shock, he still stared at his daughter who slept on his lap and thought of the best from then on.

And as the months went by, he learned and also showed the few skills he obtained in taking care of his cousins and nephews and took care of his little Sofia, the name chosen by his sister, who even with cramps and cries at night, was very proud to Pedro, who showed all the love for his little girl.

~

Flashback Off

The next day arrived with few rays of sun hitting Pedro's face, who seemed uncomfortable on the huge sofa in the living room, when he heard a thin cry coming from Sofia's room, causing him to get up quickly and go to his room. Upon entering the site, he sees Sofia with a pink pacifier in her mouth, messy hair and Yoda's plush in one of her hands. It would be a beautiful scene if it weren't for the fact that she was crying and red-faced from it.

Pedro then picks up his daughter who, even at the age of one and a half, looked like a three-year-old due to his size, and sang a lullaby until she calmed down, which works for a moment and she goes back to dozing until he finished making his bath and their breakfast.

After everything is done, he wakes up Sofia and takes care of her beautiful wavy brown hair in her bathtub already filled with foam and toy, massaging her hair and leaving it less embarrassed than before. After finishing her bath, he puts on a cold suit and serves the coffee downstairs, which looked tidier than before.

The day went on calmly and due to the pandemic and the accumulation of snow outside, he just turned on the house heater and helped his daughter with some drawings she was making which, even though it was just doodles, was like a work of art for children of that age.

That afternoon, he also received the call that the recordings of some projects were canceled due to the then pandemic and the increase in cases he was having in the country. Even though it was bad news, he saw a chance to protect himself more and take care of his daughter for that time and even start helping her develop further before going back to school.

And when night comes, he places her beside her on the huge bed in her room, placing Sofia's head on his chest and singing a lullaby until he hears her breathing and indicating that she is already asleep. And it was there that he also saw her body rest even though he had been through calm days during those long months.

Despite the whole journey as a single father and head of a family of two, he found himself proud to be working hard and also to have been mature in dealing with the loneliness his ex wife left. But in part, he understood it. He couldn't force her to lead a life she didn't want and even make him feel guilty for trying to force it. He only wished the happiness of his ex-lover and that she would be able to form the life he always wanted, far from maternal responsibility and the affection of marriage.

He knows he is a good guy and has given her all the love. He also knew that he was not worthy of an insensitive woman like her and that he deserved to be alone and go on with his career, that he was better than ever and even more promising than a relationship that had grown so cold.

Even with all the abandonment, fear and teachings that life gave him in such a short time, he knew that he could count on the presence of a being as incredible as his daughter who, despite not having all the notion of an adult person like him, she was his family.


End file.
